elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bjorlam
Bjorlam is a Nord in . He is a carriage driver who may be found right outside the Whiterun Stables. He waits there until someone needs a ride to any of the hold capitals. If attacked, he will jump off of his carriage and retaliate against his attacker. Attempting to steal from him will show nothing in his inventory. Only after being assaulted and killed can you take anything from him. Conversations Hiring I'd like to hire your carriage. "Where do you want to go?" Whiterun What do you know about Whiterun? "Well, I know the Companions make their home here. Their mead hall, Jorrvaskr, is the oldest building in the city. Oh, and there's a nasty feud between two families called the Gray-Manes and Battle-Borns. You'll want to be careful there. The Rest you can find out by asking the townsfolk. I'd start with the barkeep at the Bannered Mare, or the castle steward." Services Bjorlam will drive the Dragonborn to any hold capital, a useful service for discovering their locations on the map for future fast travelling later in the game. He charges either 50 gold or 20 gold, depending on the hold. *Dawnstar- 50 gold *Falkreath- 50 gold *Markarth- 20 gold *Morthal- 20 gold *Riften- 20 gold *Solitude- 50 gold *Winterhold- 50 gold *Windhelm- 20 gold Upon boarding his carriage, Bjorlam may share a little tidbit of information about the Dragonborn's destination, or comment on the weather. Quotes *Upon boarding the carriage to Markarth: "Some say Markarth was built by the Dwarves. Don't believe a word of it" *Upon boarding the carriage to Riften: "If it's your first time to Riften, be sure and stop by at the Black-Briar Meadery. One glass of that stuff will have you forget all your troubles." *Upon boarding the carriage: "Steady, girl" *When boarding the carriage in fine weather: "Nice weather for a ride. Hope it lasts." *When boarding the carriage in rain: "Why is it always raining?" *Upon boarding the carriage: "(idle voice) There once was a hero named Ragnar the Red, who came riding to Whiterun from ole Rorikstead..." *Upon boarding the carriage to Windhelm: "Ever been to Windhelm? Oldest city in Skyrim, by some accounts. They say the big old palace there was built by Ysgramor himself." *Upon boarding the carriage in sunny weather: "It's almost getting downright hot today." *Upon boarding the carriage when the Khajiit Caravan is in Whiterun: "Ever met one of them Cats? Khajiit I think they call themselves. Here there's whole packs of them down south." *After hiring the carraige, but before getting in it: "Ready to go yet?" *Before boarding the carriage after hiring it: "I'm not going to wait around forever." Trivia *Bjorlam may gift the player with a few bottles of Honningbrew and Black-Briar Mead for 'being a friend', even if the player has not hired him before. *Upon close inspection, Bjorlam slightly resembles real world actor Nicholas Cage. Behind the scenes *Unless otherwise stated, the information above was obtained from in-game play or from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Creation Kit. The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Creation Kit Appearances * References Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Transportation